


Ложное время

by SilenaYa



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: AU, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenaYa/pseuds/SilenaYa
Summary: Всё ли нормально с судьбой капитана Джека Харкнесса?





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Будут использованы реплики из сериалов, потому что большая часть работы - фантазия о том, как могли бы пойти события, если бы...

      Стоило только вернуться на Землю после года, которого не было, как начало твориться нечто весьма странное.  
  
      Жизнь шла своим чередом: Торчвуд-3, пришельцы, бывшие любовники, гонка со смертью, в которой не всегда выходило оставаться победителем, давно потерянный брат, помешавшийся на мести ему, Джеку… Дети Земли и День Чуда. Жизнь, полная потерь и боли, страшных решений и смертей.   
  
      Иногда капитану начинало казаться, что всё это происходит не с ним, что всё не должно было так закончиться и происходящее вокруг — просто ужасная по своей жестокости пьеса, играть которую поручили не тем актёрам...   
  
      И если бы дело было только в ощущениях…  
  


***

  
      Джек был по-настоящему рад увидеть Джона. Вспомнить прошлое, когда он ещё был Агентом Времени и всё вокруг казалось простым и доступным. Время, когда он ещё не стал бессмертным…  
  
      — Как Агентство Времени? — с горящими глазами задал капитан вопрос своему собеседнику. Джек изголодался по новостям о своей прошлой жизни, ему хотелось знать всё, что тот мог рассказать.  
      — А ты разве не в курсе? — горечь в голосе Джона насторожила, Харкнесс почувствовал болезненный укол в сердце… — Закрылось.  
  
      Дурное предчувствие не обмануло.  
  
      — Ты шутишь? — Джеку так хотелось, чтоб это была просто очередная дурацкая шутка Харта, но…   
      — Нет, — глаза Джона не лгали. — Нас осталось только семеро.  
  
      И Джек растерялся: не знал, что сказать, как реагировать на шокирующую новость. И на довольно болезненную, если честно. Джон же продолжил:  
      — Рад видеть тебя… — и тут взгляд Харта почему-то метнулся Джеку за спину, заставив последнего недоумённо нахмуриться. — Без тебя было так плохо.  
  
      Джек уже ловил подобные странные взгляды своей команды, но списывал их на нежелание смотреть ему в глаза, на обиду за то, что покинул их на целых два года… но Джон? Значит, тут было что-то другое. Но сейчас стоило сосредоточиться на Харте, чтоб тот убрался как можно быстрее, уж слишком Джон любил притягивать к себе неприятности, да и человеком был… неважным. Вполне мог предать, если ему это было выгодно.  
  
      — Ты должен уйти. Не хочу видеть тебя на моей территории, — ещё немного приблизившись, твёрдо произнёс Харкнесс, и тут им помешали… Команда Торчвуда-3 ворвалась с пушками наперевес, и все посторонние мысли вылетели у Джека из головы…  
  


***

  
      — Только мы и эта комната, настолько, насколько потребуется, — процитировал Янто подошедшего Джека, пока Гвен разговаривала с Бэт внизу, за стеклом, пытаясь вызвать на откровенность. — Прозвучало жутко.  
  
      — Правда? — переспросил Джек, на что Янто согласно кивнул. Кажется, он заигрывал, и это капитану очень даже нравилось.  
  
      — Абсолютно. Аж мурашки по спине… — как Янто удавалось быть одновременно настолько серьёзным и невозмутимым и так сильно возбуждать своим поведением, своими почти неуловимыми намёками?  
  
      — А по тебе и не скажешь… — усмехнулся Харкнесс, увлечённый игрой.   
      — Испуг… прошёл, — вот тролль! Джек показал Джонсу кулак, одновременно раздосадованный и восхищённый проделкой валлийца.  
  
      И тут Джонс снова посмотрел за спину Джеку. Было бы понятно, если бы Янто посмотрел подобным образом раньше, когда говорил о мурашках, или бы Харкнесс стоял спиной к стеклу в комнату допросов, но они оба были повёрнуты к нему боком…  
  
      — У меня что-то на спине? — не выдержал Джек.   
      — Что? — словно очнулся Джонс. — Не знаю, не смотрел… а стоило бы, сэр? — лёгкая улыбка и еле-еле заметно порозовевшие скулы сказали капитану, что валлиец его реплику воспринял как продолжение игры, что он на самом деле не замечал за собой этих жутко нервирующих странных взглядов.   
  
      — Нет-нет, не стоило, — пробормотал Джек, отходя от Джонса, выразительно закатившего глаза.  
  
      У капитана мелькнула мысль собрать всех своих людей и провести опрос, может даже, попробовать совместно разгадать эту странность, происходящую с ним уже довольно давно… Но мысль так и осталась только мыслью. Было куда больше более безотлагательных дел, чем какие-то там взгляды.   
  
      — Тош, сканирование что-то показало? — вернулся Харкнесс к работе.  
  


***

  
      — У меня что-то на спине? — напряжённо поинтересовался капитан у Гвен во время погони за проснувшимся агентом, которого выслеживала Бэт по их просьбе, снова заметив косой взгляд Купер. Ему уже надоело ловить подобные взгляды, бросаемые за спину. Это не было неприятным, но жутко нервировало. — Почему вы все постоянно смотрите мне за спину?  
  
      — Джек, ты о чём? — не поняла вопроса Гвен. — Никто не смотрит на твою спину.   
      — Да как же, ты только что это сделала! — машина заложила крутой вираж и выехала на трассу.  
  
      — Не смотрела я, — возмущённо фыркнула Гвен и, кажется, хотела что-то добавить, но…  
      — Он близко, нам надо торопиться, — перебила Бэт Купер, поставив тем самым точку в непонятном не только ей одной споре.  
  


***

  
      Когда на пороге Хаба появилась Марта Джонс, Джек просто сиял от радости. Приятно, если рабочая необходимость совпадает с дружеским визитом. Особенно если друг настолько очарователен и умён. А ещё тоже раньше путешествовал с Доктором.  
  
      Представив друг другу прелестную гостью и команду, которой по праву гордился, Харкнесс проводил Марту в прозекторскую и только тогда понял, что немного омрачило их встречу: она тоже время от времени бросала взгляды ему за спину, словно видела там что-то, но просто не могла осознать этого. Нахмурившись, Джек уже хотел было расспросить Марту об этой странности, надеясь на её опыт, но всё время находились какие-то более важные дела.   
  
      Медицинская карта умершего была стёрта, и Тош решила заняться этим. Экскурсия по Хабу, инопланетный сингулярный скальпель, новая жертва, «ловля на живца» и смерть Оуэна…   
  
      Всё так закрутилось, что о своём желании поговорить Харкнесс вспомнил лишь тогда, когда Марта уже уехала, да и смерть Харпера затмила собой все остальные новости. Какая разница, что чаще смотрят мимо тебя, если небезразличные сердцу люди гибнут? Лучше направить свою энергию в другое русло и найти способ хотя бы проститься с Оуэном. Правда, всё вышло несколько фантастичней, чем даже Джек мог себе представить… и так же фантастично продолжилось.  
  


***

  
      Свадьба Гвен и Риса выдалась нелёгкой.   
  
      Настровиты, беременность Купер одним из которых чуть не спутала все карты, постоянное напряжение и охота за пришельцем, пытающимся забрать своего «дитятку», пошатнули-таки уже и до этого расшатанные нервы Джека. А постоянные взгляды за спину стали просто последней каплей. Потому вместо танцев капитан чуть не устроил выяснение отношений, и только Янто смог его успокоить… Традиционный танец с невестой и незабываемый — с Янто помогли хоть немного прийти в себя и снова взять эмоции под контроль.  
  
      Лишь теперь почувствовав, насколько сильно воздействие на него сложившейся ситуации, Джек начал потихоньку догадываться, что здесь явно что-то не так. Взгляды, которые никто, кроме него, не замечал — это правда или выдумка его воображения? Психическое отклонение после года пыток или что-то иное? Что они могут значить? Что происходит? И происходит ли…  
  
      Но разобраться в ситуации, конечно же, возможности не появлялось. У Джека крепло стойкое ощущение, что ему просто не дают остановиться и отдышаться, чтоб можно было пораскинуть мозгами и всё понять. Одно дело неприятнее другого, и смерти, смерти, смерти… Даже Гвен нашла чем прибавить проблем: остров Флет Холм и люди, вернувшиеся из разлома… Конечно, как же она могла не вмешаться? Дальше — Грей и смерти: Тошико и повторная Оуэна. И боль… Только поддержка и присутствие Янто, такого родного и близкого, да Гвен, сострадающей и понимающей, помогли справиться.   
  
      И всё постепенно бы пришло в норму, если бы не следующая напасть: Дети Земли. События развивались слишком быстро. Настолько, что справиться удавалось лишь большим напряжением всех своих сил. Джек чувствовал, что не успевает. Совершенно, абсолютно ничего не успевает, и это не давало расслабиться. Постоянно казалось, что что-то упустил, не вспомнил и из-за этого вот-вот произойдёт нечто плохое, что-то совершенно непоправимое, и… так и вышло.   
  
      Янто и Стивен.   
      Две самые страшные потери.  
      Джеку показалось, что и его душа умерла вместе с ними.   
  
      На кой он потащил Джонса с собой? Почему не нашёл другого решения, как пожертвовать ребёнком?.. Джек настолько себя возненавидел, что не смог остаться на Земле. Скитаясь непонятно где, он не мог думать ни о чём другом. Со временем пришла апатия, которая была не намного лучше его предыдущего состояния.  
  
      Теперь Харкнесса уже ничего не интересовало. Только память о прошлом, воспоминания о самых лучших годах всей его жизни нет-нет да выводили из ступора. Не имея возможности умереть, Джек перестал стремиться и жить…   
  


***

  
      Новость, что люди по всей Земле перестали умирать, добралась до Джека, когда тот был не так далеко от Солнечной системы, и капитан, болезненно воспринимающий всё, связанное с бессмертием, тут же поспешил вернуться. Оказалось, на Земле среди миллиардов не могущих умереть он стал единственным смертным, и это обрадовало. Харкнесс надеялся наконец-то уйти из жизни, спася перед этим всё, что ещё осталось дорого его почти мёртвому от боли сердцу. Но, как всегда, его планам не суждено было сбыться. А под конец ещё и Доктор пожаловал… И вот этого Джек уж точно не ожидал.  
      


	2. За спиной

        
      Доктор появился неожиданно, сразу после того, как только что убитый пулей в грудь Рекс внезапно воскрес, хватая ртом воздух. Повелитель Времени выскочил из ТАРДИС, возникшей неподалёку, и первым же делом подбежал к Мэтисону, изучая его звуковой отвёрткой и недовольно кривясь.  
  
      — Джек, ты что, научился делиться бессмертием?! — негодующе заявил он сразу после осмотра, и теперь уже капитан оказался под прицелом инструмента Доктора. И, кажется, результаты его сканирования не понравились галлифрейцу ещё больше, чем показатели Рекса. — С тобой что-то не так, — пробормотал он в пустоту и тут же скомандовал: — А ну-ка, живо в ТАРДИС! И без всяких разговоров. Будем выяснять, что с тобой случилось.  
  
      Кажется, новые обстоятельства заставили забыть о первоначальной цели визита, или она теперь казалась Повелителю Времени не такой уж и важной по сравнению с тем, что происходило с Джеком Харкнессом. Это настораживало.  
  
      Стоящая неподалёку Гвен хотела уже было возмутиться, но Джек успокаивающе сжал её руку, тихо прошептав:  
      — Это Доктор, и если он так себя ведёт, значит, на то есть причины. Не переживай, со мной всё будет хорошо, — и спокойно скрылся в ТАРДИС, куда тут же следом шагнул и галлифреец.   
  
      Синяя будка замигала и исчезла, отправляясь в место, где, как надеялся Доктор, он смог бы разгадать то, что произошло с одним из его спутников. Интуиция подсказывала, что это что-то очень нехорошее, а Повелитель Времени после всего, что с ним приключалось, привык ей уже доверять.   
  


***

  
      Они провели безвылазно на планете, где ТАРДИС остановилась сразу после того, как Джек оказался на борту, уже целую неделю, а Доктор так и не показал капитану, над чем он работает, лишь иногда подходил и снова и снова жужжал перед ним своей звуковой отвёрткой да уточнял всё новые и новые детали его жизни. Харкнессу уже начинало мерещиться, что он никому и никогда так подробно ничего о себе не описывал…   
  
      Вся ТАРДИС была зачем-то опутана разноцветными проводами и присосками, из-за чего довольно сильно жужжала. Джеку даже казалось, что он в этом непрекращающемся шуме слышит ворчливые недовольные нотки.  
  
      Но вот наконец-то у Повелителя Времени всё было готово, и он позвал Джека в комнату, где в последнее время чуть ли не поселился. С осторожностью пройдя внутрь, стараясь не запнуться о провода, ведущие к консоли ТАРДИС, Джек недоверчиво осмотрелся. Пустая зала, в середине которой стояла конструкция из зеркал и прожекторов с консолью управления в углу комнаты…   
  
      М-да, и над этим Повелитель Времени трудился целую неделю? Джек был даже немного разочарован. А Доктор между тем начал настраивать свою новую игрушку, просто светясь от радости.  
  
      — Ты говорил, что люди постоянно смотрят тебе за спину, но сами не замечают этого, — загадочно начал галлифреец, и Джек тут же насторожился. — А что, если это правда? Если они неосознанно чувствуют что-то, присосавшееся к тебе? Невидимого паразита, который не только невидим, но и неощутим? Если именно оно повинно во многом?..  
  
      У Джека от слов Доктора мурашки побежали по коже, а спина покрылась липким потом. Если это правда, то сколько же лет он уже носит на себе подобное существо? И что оно умеет? На чём паразитирует, чего лишает?..  
  
      — И… что? — настороженно спросил Джек, наблюдая за Доктором. А тот уже настраивал свою новую машину, неистово что-то крутя и быстро-быстро нажимая.  
  
      — Встань в центр, — попросил галлифреец, и Джек подчинился. Ему очень хотелось узнать, правда ли это. Может, это устройство и не такое бесполезное, как показалось капитану на первый взгляд? Может, оно сможет ему помочь? — Не буду загружать тебя терминами, скажу только, что для сознания была использована технология работы поверхности ТАРДИС. Её достаточно, чтобы показать существо, сидящее на твоей спине, если оно там на самом деле есть.  
  
      И Доктор без предупреждения дёрнул рубильник.   
  
      Зеркала, расположенные по кругу, в центре которого стоял Джек, вдруг слегка задрожали, прожекторы между ними зажглись ярко-ярко, и в их свете капитан за своей спиной увидел гигантское насекомое. Жука, присосавшегося к нему всеми своими лапами и стрекочущего у самого уха.  
  
      Его тут же захотелось сбросить, пристрелить, уничтожить, но Доктор постоянно твердил ему не двигаться и просто смотреть.   
  
      — Джек, сейчас мы нашли причину, а разбираться с последствиями будем позже. Его просто так не убить, он питается временем. Он меняет направление жизни носителя. Например, встречи, которых не было. Дети, которые не родились. Жизни, в которых не любили… Джек, ты и Янто…  
  
      — Нет, только не Янто! Только не о нём! Я не могу о нём говорить, пожалуйста, Доктор, — вдруг взмолился Харкнесс, которому стало безумно больно.   
  
      — Но, Джек, именно когда ты улетел со мной, всё и началось, — с грустью добавил Повелитель Времени, — после схватки с Абаддоном ты должен был остаться и признаться Янто. В том, что чувствуешь. И, поверь, тогда всё сложилось бы иначе!  
  
      — Но это в прошлом, Доктор, — у капитана больше не было сил стоять, и он опустился на колени, сгорбившись и всем своим видом выражая скорбь по любимому. По времени, когда они были… просто БЫЛИ…  
  
      — Всё ещё можно исправить, Джек! — тут же воскликнул Доктор, начиная отчаянно жестикулировать. — Джек, соберись! У тебя всё получится, есть же ТАРДИС! Да и он в состоянии нестабильности… — Доктор махнул рукой за спину Джеку.  
  
      — И что это значит? — хрипло спросил на это Харкнесс, постепенно приходя в себя. Если Доктор говорит, что всё можно исправить, возможно, так оно и есть. Значит, существует возможность, а если есть хотя бы малейший шанс всё вернуть, он им непременно воспользуется. По-другому просто и быть не может.   
  
      — Его что-то волнует, — пожал плечами Повелитель Времени, снова подходя к консоли собранного им аппарата, — данные странные, словно время и реальность сворачиваются вокруг тебя. И это не из-за того, что ты константа, постоянная точка пространства-времени. Вселенная не любит неверный ход истории, а ты сейчас являешься эпицентром подобной аномалии.  
  
      — Что я могу сделать, Доктор, чтоб всё пошло так, как должно было идти? — спросил Джек уже более спокойно, наконец-то поднимаясь с колен. Надежда всё вернуть придала ему сил. — Я на всё готов.   
  
      — О-о-о… Ты будешь путешествовать во времени, — вдруг задорно улыбнулся Доктор. — Один. — и, отключив питание прибора, затараторил очень-очень быстро. Так быстро, что Джек еле-еле поспевал за ходом его мыслей: — Не то чтоб тебе надо было к этому привыкать, но теперь будут другие правила и задачи. Ты вернёшься за пару часов до времени, когда судьба изменится, и должен будешь не дать себе улететь с Доктором. То есть со мной из прошлого. Должен будешь подтолкнуть себя к признанию, но не попадаясь на глаза ни себе, ни своей команде. Делай что хочешь, но ты должен признаться. Хоть наизнанку вывернись, но не дай себе улететь. Не дай совершиться непоправимому. Запомни, 1 февраля 2007 года, в 13.07 не дай себе выбежать из Хаба. 1 февраля 2007, в 13.07, слышишь? А теперь дай твой манипулятор… — протянул руку Доктор.  
  
      — Что, снова сломаешь? — поинтересовался Джек, но без сомнений снял свой кожаный браслет и вложил в ладонь Повелителя Времени. Он обещал помочь, и сейчас только это и имело значение.  
  
      — Наоборот, немного усовершенствую, — поморщился Доктор. — Я снял ограничитель. Теперь он спокойно забросит тебя в твою же временную линию, так что проблем с пересечением возникнуть не должно.  
  
      — Надо же, — искренне восхитился капитан. — Не знал, что такое возможно.  
      — И лучше бы было и дальше не знать, — Повелитель Времени был недоволен происходящим, но, к сожалению, выхода не было. Сам он ничего исправить не мог, вся надежда была только на Джека.  
  
      — И вот ещё что — пошарив в своём кармане, Доктор достал какие-то странного вида часы, — они всегда показывают местное время, тебе пригодится.   
  
      — Спасибо, — Харкнесс искренне улыбнулся. Доктор его словно на войну собирал, и это веселило. Хотя задор в этот раз скорее нервировал, чем был источником предвкушения, как обычно.  
  
      — Ну всё, теперь одевай свой манипулятор, и — в путь! Дата уже выставлена, так что постарайся не сбить настройки, — было заметно, что Доктор немного нервничает, а от этого и Джеку стало не по себе, но не отступать же…  
  
      — Есть! — козырнул капитан и, не давая себе передумать, тут же активировал манипулятор.   
  
      Харкнесс не знал, что ему делать, как помешать себе улететь с Доктором, ведь это было его мечтой на протяжении столетий… Как заставить признаться, раскрыть душу Янто, они же так после его воскрешения и не оставались наедине, да и говорить об искренних чувствах Джек был не мастер, к тому же всегда считал, что у них в запасе ещё много времени, что всё можно успеть...   
  
      Манипулятор Временной Воронки сработал, и Доктор остался один, с надеждой смотря на место, где ещё пару секунд назад стоял Джек. Повелитель Времени надеялся, что у того всё получится, иначе у Вселенной в будущем будет не так уж и много шансов на спасение…  
      


	3. Исправить

        
      Первым делом, оказавшись в Кардиффе, совсем недалеко от Миллениума, Джек достал подаренные Доктором часы, засёк время: 11.08… и тяжело вздохнул. Хоть Доктор и говорил о паре часов, Джек надеялся хотя бы часика на три-четыре… Но, видимо, это было невозможно.  
  
      «Ещё бы день правильный был, — вдруг мелькнуло в мозгу, — и год заодно стоит проверить». Это было самым лёгким из всего, предстоящего Джеку. Парочка прохожих, несколько лучезарных улыбок и вуаля — информация в кармане. Спасибо манипулятору и Доктору — всё оказалось правильно.  
  
      Теперь надо было как можно более точно восстановить детали этого давно уже ставшего для него только воспоминанием дня. Что о нём известно? Что ему рассказывали? Что происходило? Что… можно использовать? Хорошо, что Джек никогда не жаловался на свою память…  
  
      Задача поставлена, пути решения…   
  
      «Думай, Джек, думай…» — он словно физически ощущал, как время утекало сквозь пальцы, и это не давало сосредоточиться.   
  
      Поцелуй Гвен, встреча с командой… а ведь Джек воскрес где-то за час до появления Доктора…  
  
      «Не о том думаешь! — тут же оборвал себя капитан и начал заново прокручивать всё, что знал, помнил и даже о чём только догадывался. — А точно ли не о том?.. Я прибыл раньше… Оставить Янто с Джеком… Гвен…» Кажется, он нашёл выход!  
  
      Не давая себе усомниться в пришедшем только что в голову решении, он тут же стал нащёлкивать на манипуляторе, ища заведённые когда-то в него номера телефонов своих коллег, и благодарить судьбу, что у него теперь полнофункциональный, а не сломанный аппарат. По нему и позвонить можно, и телефон блокировать, и голос исказить при разговоре, даже номер не определится, ведь в манипуляторе его нет! О да, это было просто спасением!  
  
      Первым делом он заблокировал номер Риса, вторым — позвонил Гвен, не сводя взгляда с подаренных Доктором часов… 11.19… время… его было ТАК мало! План мог провалиться, но Джек больше не выдержал бы стоять здесь и ничего не делать.  
  
      Гвен вылетела из Хаба спустя четыре минуты после звонка, злая и встревоженная. Конечно же, ей сейчас позвонили из больницы и сказали, что к ним только что поступил пациент — Рис Уильямс, а дозвониться до своего парня у Купер не получилось. Теперь как минимум полчаса её не будет — это хорошо. У Джека с Янто появился шанс.   
  
      Появилась возможность побыть наедине, и, если он хорошо помнит своего валлийца, то даже воскреснуть в его присутствии. Это должно послужить хорошим толчком к искренности между ними… Если, конечно, всё получится.   
  
      Но, увы, Джек никак не мог узнать о происходящем внутри. Оставалось только ждать и надеяться. И кусать локти, придумывая другой способ не дать себе улететь с Доктором, а лучше так и вообще не выйти из Хаба…   
  
      Не выйти…  
  
      А что, это идея! Запереть всех внутри, и дело с концом. Правда, действовать придётся перед самым появлением Доктора, иначе ещё не вовремя взломают…   
  
      И Джек приготовился ждать.   


***

  
      Раньше, когда надо было придумать план и действовать, время, казалось, взбесилось и бежало с неумолимой, устрашающей скоростью, теперь же словно замерло, и каждая минута для капитана превратилась в недели, месяцы, а возможно, и годы. Ждать было мучительно…  
  
      12.15… вот уже и Гвен вернулась, ещё более злая, чем была. Ничего, внутри ждёт приятный сюрприз.   
  
      За семь минут до часа икс Харкнесс всё-таки не выдержал и начал действовать. Он-то точно никуда не выходил до привлёкшего внимание звука ТАРДИС, потому подъёмник можно было блокировать и раньше. Причём заблокировать на команду, чтоб он прошлой версии не смог быстро подобрать код и вырваться наружу.   
  
      Теперь оставалась только дверь турагентства, неизменной вотчины Янто. Джек улыбнулся, вспоминая, и так сильно захотелось его увидеть… Он же тут, так близко, стоит только войти… но нельзя. Джек отговаривал себя, утешал тем, что сейчас всё исправит и его милый валлиец, возможно, будет рядом. Должен быть рядом, иначе зачем всё это...  
  
      Джек бы так и продолжал бороться с собой, но тут в дверях показались Тош с Оуэном, и сердце капитана замерло. Хорошо, что он не стоял прямо напротив двери, потому успел спрятаться, но как же стало одновременно хорошо и больно! Живые, улыбающиеся, острящие… Он не ожидал, что настолько соскучился… Проводив глазами людей, которых считал семьёй, Харкнесс снова перевёл взгляд на дверь, и…  
  
      О нет, он отвлёкся!.. Время!  
      С паникой Джек глянул на часы и… расслабился. 13.02…   
  
      Но как закрыть дверь, если коллеги снаружи? Они же легко уберут любые препятствия! Придётся ждать до победного, чтоб потом даже их вмешательство не смогло ничего изменить. Джек сжал в руках найденный специально для блокирования двери железный прут и приготовился действовать настолько быстро, насколько сможет…   
  
      За минуту до шести Джек уже было рванулся запечатывать проход, но тут увидел возвращающихся торчвудцев со стаканчиками горячего дымящегося кофе. Даже до Джека долетел забытый, но такой родной аромат... Но он не позволил себе отвлечься, не в этот раз.   
  
      Как только дверь за Оуэном с Тошико закрылась, Джек метнулся вперёд и со всего размаха вставил прут между железных ручек, надёжно запирая всех в Хабе и отчаянно надеясь, что этого будет по-настоящему достаточно, потому что ничего другого капитан просто уже не успел бы предпринять...   
  
      Проваливаясь во тьму с последней секундой отведённого ему времени, Джек успел лишь мимолётно подумать: «Янто, я так хочу снова тебя увидеть…» — перед тем, как окончательно отключиться.  
      


	4. Настоящее

        
      Очнулся Джек в цветастой палатке на базаре, потный и дрожащий, сидящий на стуле перед шокированной предсказательницей — симпатичной, но теперь, после случившегося, точно не в его вкусе. Харкнесс каждой своей клеткой почувствовал момент, когда с его спины свалилось нечто неприятное и тяжелое, и это принесло просто нереальное облегчение, но… ещё не всё было закончено.   
  
      Не сдержавшись, Джек достал свой револьвер и всадил пару пуль во всё ещё трепыхающегося жука на полу.  
  
      — Оно меня не привлекало, — пояснил Харкнесс своё поведение женщине, которая уже пятилась, пытаясь сбежать, и широко улыбнулся.   
      — Ты не мог освободиться… — прошипела со страхом предсказательница. — Ты столько раз умирал… Да что ты такое?!?! — и, развернувшись, бросилась наутёк.   
  
      Джек не стал догонять, ему было немного не до того. Мир, что совсем недавно казался столь реальным, начал растворяться, исчезать из памяти, а Джек этого не хотел. Да, тот был кошмаром, но именно после такого и начинаешь ценить то, что имеешь, да и всё равно это был кусочек его жизни, а потерять даже такую её толику не хотелось, и наплевать, что он бессмертный.   
  
      Снова сев, Джек сосредоточился на произошедшем и попытался вспомнить каждый момент пережитого уже сознательно, чтоб прошедшие события осели в памяти. Не исчезли, как сон, не растворились на задворках воспоминаний…   
  
      И да, медитация помогла.  
  
      Когда Джек вернулся из прогулки по подсознанию в реальный мир, Доктор уже сидел рядом и с интересом наблюдал за своим спутником. Около него, на цветастой тряпке, лежал расстрелянный Джеком огромный жук.  
  
      — Ты это его до или после? — первым делом поинтересовался Повелитель Времени, потыкав тушку жука какой-то палкой.  
  
      — После, — недовольно поморщился Джек. — Присосался-таки как пиявка, и я вместо прошлого оказался просто в кошмаре. Представляешь, там вся моя команда, кроме Гвен, умерла. А некоторые ещё и не по одному разу... — капитан судорожно перевёл дыхание. Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что всё позади.  
  
      — Повезло тебе с этой штукой, — вздохнул Доктор, снова начиная её потыкивать. — Один из команды трикстера. Меняет жизни едва заметным способом. В большинстве случаев Вселенная просто компенсирует это. Но с тобой получился огромный параллельный мир…  
  
      — Ты говорил, параллельные миры закрыты! — удивился Джек, и его пробрала дрожь. Неужели где-то там, оказывается, есть такое…   
  
      — Закрыты, — подтвердил Доктор, — но ты создал свой. Если уж быть аномалией, то быть ею во всём, да, Джек? — невесело улыбнулся Повелитель Времени, и капитану ничего не осталось, как только пожать плечами.   
  
      Перед выходом из палатки предсказательницы Доктор отчего-то замешкался, бросил ещё один взгляд на меняющего жизнь, на Джека и, пробормотав еле слышно:  
  
      — Надо же, даже запомнить всё умудрился, — покачал огорчённо головой. Кажется, Повелителю Времени подобное не понравилось. Неужели даже память о не самом приятном развитии событий могла повлечь за собой нежелательные последствия?   
  


***

  
      После случившегося базар уже не казался Джеку таким интересным, как вначале, когда они только прилетели сюда. Теперь хотелось поскорее найти необходимую для завершения их миссии информацию и как можно быстрее покинуть столь негостеприимное место. А лучше так вообще рвануть на Землю и не высовываться оттуда по возможности лет сто…  
  
      Хоть Джек и понимал, что опасаться уже нечего, но те года, которые он недавно снова прожил в параллельном мире, эмоционально истощили. Слишком много боли для одного раза, слишком страшным было альтернативное развитие событий, а ведь всего-то и требовалось улететь с Доктором, чтоб кошмар стал реальностью...   
  
      Это выбивало из колеи.  
  
      Джек чувствовал, как с каждой новой минутой напряжение, которое он сейчас испытывал, возрастало. Ему до боли хотелось убедиться, что Хаб не взорван, что его команда жива, что Янто, его милый валлиец, жив… Капитану сейчас это было просто необходимо.  
  
      Идя за Доктором, Джек почти выпал из реальности, настолько поглотили его переживания. Даже когда они оказались в какой-то лавке и Повелитель Времени стал торговаться, Джек заметил это только краем сознания. И хорошо, что всё получилось раздобыть, не прибегая к помощи самого Харкнесса, потому что в подобном состоянии он бы завалил любое порученное ему дело. Кажется, Доктор это прекрасно понимал, потому и не спешил привлекать его к переговорам.  
  
      Наконец, информационный кристалл оказался у них и стало возможным покинуть базар вместе с его суетой и шумихой, которые сейчас только ещё больше нервировали.   
  
      Доктор теперь шёл назад, к ТАРДИС, не отвлекаясь на красочное оформление, товары и разнообразнейшие новинки, предлагаемые продавцами. Он хмурился. Кажется, состояние Джека передалось и ему. Ну, или нервозность капитана заставила Повелителя Времени обратить больше внимания на своего спутника, щадя его нервную систему…   
  


***

  
      Только оказавшись в ТАРДИС, Джек смог хотя бы немного прийти в себя. Ужас от осознания, какой могла бы оказаться судьба его команды, да и его самого, если после сражения с Абаддоном он успел бы улететь с Доктором, никак не хотел отпускать. Чтоб окончательно поверить, что всё увиденное недавно никогда на самом деле не существовало, пришлось выторговать у Доктора телефон и связаться с Янто, с его милым валлийцем, который в этой реальности был жив. Жив и по какой-то невероятной прихоти Вселенной теперь тоже бессмертен…  
  
      Разговор был недолгим. Янто сильно удивился звонку, а ещё больше бессмысленности состоявшегося диалога. Он даже предложил бросить всё на Тош и Оуэна и, воспользовавшись манипулятором, прилететь к нему, но Джек не был готов к таким жертвам со стороны его мальчика. То есть уже мужчины. Уверенного и вполне могущего о себе позаботиться, который, пока Джек помогал Доктору уладить одно щекотливое дельце с разработками Агентства Времени, зашедшими слишком далеко, взял на себя обязанности главы Торчвуда-3 (Гвен была в отпуске на море, куда её выпроваживали всей командой — пару лет уже работала без выходных, а ведь у неё есть семья). Родной обеспокоенный голос излечивал истерзанное сердце лучше любого лекарства, и под конец разговора Джек уже почти успокоился.   
  
      Заверив, что с ним теперь всё отлично, пообещав по прибытии рассказать, в какую ещё историю умудрился вляпаться, и неохотно попрощавшись, Джек перевёл дыхание и, отдав Доктору телефон, ушёл в свою комнату.   
  
      Чтоб окончательно успокоиться, ему было просто необходимо побыть одному и в мельчайших подробностях вспомнить ту жизнь, в которой не было места смертям дорогих его сердцу людей…  
      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> До этого момента была использована серия Доктора Кто 04х11 Turn Left (Поверни налево)


	5. Прошлое, или Состоявшееся признание

   
      Оказывается, как же много может значить для судьбы всего-навсего одно предложение, сказанное вовремя. Фраза, которая пошатнёт уверенность в необходимости уехать. Признание, что изменит всю жизнь.  
  
      Развилка реальностей началась именно в морге, что довольно символично. Абаддон пал, но и Джек умер, и, даже зная о его бессмертии, в этот раз команда Торчвуда-3 ни в чём не могла быть абсолютно уверена. Харкнесс не оживал уже третьи сутки, и это худшим образом сказывалось на настрое команды. К тому же, когда напряжение достигло апогея, Гвен позвонили, и она в шоке сбежала, крича про какую-то больницу, Риса и что всем там покажет, если её вызвали из-за пустяка… Это позволило Янто занять место возле Джека, которое до этого было оккупировано настырной валлийкой, и изменило судьбу в лучшую для Торчвуда-3 сторону, хоть тогда они об этом и не подозревали.  


***

  
      Янто тихо зашёл в опустевший после ухода Купер зал криокамер. Боль от случившегося никак не хотела отпускать. К тому же он был виновен в произошедшем. Виновен так же, как и остальная команда. Они пошли против капитана, против их Джека, и вот к чему всё это привело. Слёз, что неожиданно вырвались наружу, когда Янто прибирался в кабинете их босса и, не удержавшись, прижал к себе шинель, желая снова почувствовать настолько родной и милый сердцу запах феромонов LI века и любимого шампуня Джека, чуточку разбавленный запахом чистящего средства, оказалось недостаточно, чтоб стало хоть немного легче. Нет. Наоборот. Только тогда Джонс в полной мере осознал, кого потерял. Насколько Джек оказался дорог и… любим. Да, именно любим. Чего уж тут скрывать. И это откровение лишило валлийца на некоторое время даже возможности дышать.   
  
      И теперь, прозрев, Джонс мог думать только об одном. У Янто в голове постоянно билась загнанной птицей лишь одна-единственная мысль: «Вернись!» Лишь это звучало каждую секунду в его измученном переживаниями мозгу, а душа рвалась вниз: к криокамерам, к Джеку. И вот наконец-то у него появилась такая возможность…  
  
      Медленно подойдя к выдвижному столу с лежащим на нём телом бессмертного капитана, Янто тяжело опустился на стоящий рядом стул — Тош принесла его сюда для удобства Гвен на вторые сутки её «бдения». Было слишком больно видеть Джека таким… безжизненным, мёртвым. Осознавать, что, скорее всего, больше никогда он не увидит его улыбку, задорный блеск светлых глаз, не услышит ставший в последнее время ещё более необходимым голос.  
  
      В голове стало совершенно пусто.   
  
      Ни о чём не думая, Янто взял руку Джека, словно хотел согреть её, и, привстав, прикоснулся к ледяным губам своими, искусанными от переживаний и потрескавшимися.   
  
      — Джек, — еле слышно прошептал валлиец, всматриваясь в знакомое до каждой чёрточки лицо человека, лежащего перед ним. — Не бросай…   
  
      Руки заметно подрагивали, и, чтоб это не было так очевидно, Джонс ещё сильней стиснул ладонь Джека в своих ладонях.  
  
      Глаза жгло, но Янто не мог позволить себе заплакать. Не сейчас. Может быть, когда-нибудь, забившись в самый дальний угол Хаба, оставшись наедине с самим собой, он и даст волю эмоциям, но не сейчас.  
  
      — Джек… — отчаяние настолько поглотило Янто, что он уже ничего вокруг не замечал. Снова опустившись на стул, он прижался губами к ладони Джека и прошептал ещё тише, чем всё, сказанное им ранее: — Я тебя люблю… — и добавил чуть громче: — Потому останься…   
  
      И оттого, когда в комнате раздался еле различимый смешок, а после зазвучал и так долгожданный голос:   
      — Где ты так мастерски научился шантажировать мертвецов, Янто? — Джонс ничего не смог с собой поделать — просто прижался к груди наконец-то ожившего любимого и позволил телу выйти из-под контроля.  


***

  
      Обнимая своего валлийца, устроившего голову на его груди, дрожащего то ли от слёз, то ли от переполнявших его эмоций, ещё слабыми после воскресения руками, Джек не мог не думать о только что услышанном. Признание заставило дрогнуть уже давно попавшее в плен к Джонсу сердце. Казалось несправедливым, что Янто смог открыться только трупу, потому Джек и сострил сейчас вместо того, чтоб нормально ответить. Но реакция на его воскресение заставила душу капитана оттаять и пробудила беспокойство — уж слишком неожиданной она была.  
  
      Дождавшись, когда Янто возьмёт себя в руки, Джек аккуратно отстранил его, заглянув с тревогой тому в глаза: они нездорово блестели, но слёз не было.   
  
      — Я заставил поволноваться, да? — спросил Харкнесс, наслаждаясь совершенно открытым выражением лица Янто, что обычно было довольно редким зрелищем.  
  
      — Ты лежишь тут уже третий день, — сглотнул Джонс, стараясь взять себя в руки, и слабо улыбнулся. Не удержавшись, капитан погладил Янто по щеке. До признания он бы не позволил себе такого, теперь же… Но всё-таки ситуацию стоило прояснить.  
  
      — Скажи, мне же не послышалось? Твоё признание, — тихо спросил Джек, осторожно садясь под пристальным взглядом Янто, готового в любой момент поддержать, если будет необходимо. Слабость ещё ощущалась, но постепенно отступала… — Ты действительно сказал, что любишь меня?  
  
      — И я не отказываюсь от своих слов, сэр, — прошептал Джонс через некоторое время, удовлетворившись, видимо, серьёзным видом спросившего. Джек счастливо улыбнулся.  
  
      — Ты же знаешь, как я к тебе отношусь, Янто? — многозначительно посмотрел капитан. Джек хотел спросить это серьёзно, но скрывать свою радость не выходило.  
  
      — Как к удобному объекту для флирта, сэр? — полушутя ответит тот, но по тому, как Янто напрягся, Джек понял, что это была шутка только наполовину и что стоит развеять опасения своего валлийца, если он хочет отношений с ним.   
  
      — В каком-то смысле, — усмехнулся Джек и тут же совершенно серьёзно добавил: — Что чувства взаимны, вот что я имел в виду.  
  
      И Янто смутился под выжидательным, пристальным взглядом капитана. Не зная, как себя теперь вести, Джонс оглядел зал и наткнулся на приготовленную для Джека одежду. Она так и пролежала здесь все эти дни…  
  
      — Тут ваши вещи, сэр, — Джонс постарался встать со стула, чтоб принести стопку аккуратно сложенной в углу, на небольшом столике, одежды, но сделать это ему не дали.  
  
      — Эй, постой, — возмущённо отозвался Джек, хватая Янто за руку. — Ему тут в любви признаются, а он о каких-то вещах говорит!   
  
      Потянув Янто на себя, Джек впился в давно уже такие желанные губы своего валлийца. И Янто, еще только несколько секунд назад не знавший куда себя деть, яростно ответил на поцелуй.   
  
      — А одеться всё-таки стоит, — сразу после того, как они наконец-то смогли оторваться друг от друга, вдруг невозмутимо заявил Джонс, чем вызвал искренний смех своего капитана.  


***

  
      Встреча с остальной командой прошла довольно бурно. Они были для Джека семьёй, и увидеть, насколько все обрадовались его возвращению, было приятно. Тош первой увидела выходящих мужчин и, не сдерживаясь, подбежала и радостно обняла Джека. Гвен, вернувшаяся недавно возмущённой и жутко злой, готовой рвать и метать, тут же преобразилась и подарила капитану в порыве чувств довольно страстный поцелуй, правда, совершенно отчего-то не задевший Джонса. Может быть, как раз потому, что сразу после столь бурного выражения чувств валлийки Джек вернулся к Янто, чтоб и у него украсть ещё один поцелуй? Довольно откровенный, при свидетелях, как доказательство любви и того, что они теперь вместе… И Оуэн, чувство вины которого было настолько сильно, что тот после довольно долго рыдал на плече у Джека.  
  
      Всё пошло своим чередом…   
  
      Гвен, пока Тош с Оуэном отправились за кофе, решила удовлетворить своё любопытство и допытаться, что могло бы заставить Джека открыть разлом, но тот ей так ничего и не рассказал: ни о своих видениях, ни о том, что хотел бы получить больше всего. Только время от времени посматривал на Янто, который, похоже, пока боялся отходить от своего капитана слишком далеко или надолго, и это странным теплом отзывалось в душе Джека.  
  
      И когда рука Доктора засветилась, указывая на то, что тот наконец-то прилетел, Джек хоть и дёрнулся, но, вспомнив янтовские: «не бросай…» и «останься», сказанные совсем недавно, вспомнив о признании валлийца, не побежал искать ТАРДИС, потому что неожиданно для самого себя понял: его жизненные приоритеты изменились, а Доктор... Встреча с Повелителем Времени может и подождать. Снова причинять боль Янто Джек совершенно не желал. Особенно тогда, когда их отношения только-только стали налаживаться...  
      


	6. Воспоминание «Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang» (часть 1)

      В течение последующих двух лет ничего особо примечательного не происходило.   
  
      Команда Торчвуда-3 набиралась опыта, начинала работать всё более и более слаженно, её члены наконец-то научились доверять друг другу как самим себе. Гвен стала более уверенной, её планы всё чаще принимались к разработке большинством голосов, да и как командир она была неплоха, потому Джек начал ставить Купер во главе группы, если сам не участвовал в операции. Янто из кофе-мальчика и личного секретаря Джека превратился в великолепного архивариуса и прекрасного оперативника. Тош с Оуэном тоже совершенствовали свои навыки, особенно по использованию инопланетных технологий, попавших им в руки: в Хабе собралась уже приличная их коллекция на все случаи жизни. На фоне общего дела эти двое даже успели немного сблизиться, так что было бы неудивительно, если в будущем они бы начали встречаться.   
  
      Отношения Джека с Янто продвигались, хоть и намного медленнее, чем капитану этого хотелось, но у них было слишком много работы и слишком мало свободного времени, потому и не торопились. Конечно, были и свидания, но они обычно заканчивались или пробежкой за очередным уивелом, или активностью Разлома, и хорошо, если после не приходилось ехать в Хаб сдавать очередного пришельца или на осмотр Оуэном. Бывали и спокойные дни, и теперь, когда Янто был с ним, Джек научился их особенно ценить…  
  
      Два года довольно обыденной и привычной жизни для Торчвуда-3 закончились с появлением на Земле Джона Харта, Агента Времени, бывшего коллеги и любовника Джека.  


***

  
      Гоняться за блоуфиш, разъезжающим на красной спортивной машине, было весело. Особенно потому, что он соблюдал все правила дорожного движения, чего от инопланетян обычно ожидать не приходилось. Правда, конец погони вышел так себе — заложник и пуля прямо пришельцу в лоб. Стрелял Джек, как самый опытный в этом деле, но с молчаливого одобрения всей команды.  
  
      С чего это иглобрюхий решил прокатиться по городу, торчвудцы поняли только после того, как загнали его в тупик — «рыбка» была под кайфом. И не удивительно — три грамма кокаина кого угодно вштырят, и откуда он только его достал? Ситуация с заложником не была критической, тем более что блоуфиш потянуло на разговоры, но рядом был раненный им же мужчина, потому ситуацию пришлось решать как можно скорее. Что ж — инопланетянин сам выбрал свою судьбу.   
  
      Погрузив тело в багажник SUV и дождавшись вызванной для пострадавшего «Скорой помощи», Джек, Гвен и Оуэн хотели уже было ехать в Хаб, где их дожидались Янто с Тош, оставшиеся следить за Разломом, да не тут-то было. Тошико по рации сообщила, что есть активность, и назвала координаты, так что пришлось прямо с трупом ехать на новое дело. Им, конечно, было не привыкать, но морозилки в машине не было, потому слишком долго возиться с новым заданием не хотелось. Да и Янто бы потом всех достал — снова с его любимой машиной обращались не по правилам…  
  
      Стоило подъехать к зданию, расположенному по присланным Тош координатам, как ребята наткнулись на свежий труп со следами энергии Разлома на нём. Кажется, парня сбросили с крыши, и это уже было нехорошо. Убийца бродил где-то по городу, и как его теперь искать… не хотелось бы новых жертв.  
  
      После осмотра места происшествия все только успели расслабиться, как у Джека запищал манипулятор и сработал автоответчик, о существовании которого, кажется, даже Джек успел позабыть...   
  
      — Вот уж не ожидал попасть на автоответчик, — усмехнулась голограмма довольно симпатичного блондина в странном гусарском прикиде, когда капитан активировал манипулятор. — Ну да это неважно. Думаю, вы уже обнаружили следы энергии Разлома и нашли тело. Это был я. Простите за беспорядок, пришлёте потом счёт. А сейчас… приглашаю на вечеринку! Отследи место передачи, тебе это раз плюнуть. Я буду там. И поторопитесь, у меня есть для вас работёнка! Помоги мне, ты моя последняя надежда… — и, подмигнув, растворился в воздухе.  
  
      — Джек? — первой нарушила тишину Гвен. — Кажется, вы знакомы?  
  
      Она спросила это осторожно, без вечной своей напористости, потому что не хотела задеть или давить сейчас на Джека, который выглядел шокированным и даже немного потерянным.  
  
      — Да, — слегка заторможено кивнул капитан, до сих пор блуждая где-то мыслями, — Он из Агентства Времени. Помните, я вам рассказывал… Мы с ним работали вместе и даже… — не договорив, Джек вдруг резко тряхнул головой, приходя в себя, и метнулся за руль машины. — Едем скорее! — И Гвен с Оуэном поспешили занять пассажирские места.  


***

  
      Джон Харт был засранцем.   
      Обаятельным, харизматичным, но всё равно засранцем.  
  
      Пока они ехали к бару, Джек предупредил своих людей о настоящей натуре внезапно появившегося старого знакомого, потому никого по-настоящему обольстить Джону не удалось. Все как были, так и оставались настороже во время их недолгого разговора.  
  
      — Джек, да ты не один, — стопкой поприветствовал Харкнесса сидящий за барной стойкой мужчина, удивлённо приподняв брови. Он уже хотел было встать и кинуться к старому знакомому, да Харкнесс предупреждающе поднял руку. Джон нахмурился. Кажется, не такой встречи он ожидал от бывшего коллеги, друга и даже любовника. — Обзавёлся командой? Это так мило… только что-то группка-то маловата. Тебе определённо нужно взять ещё парочку. Блондинку, может быть. Или жгучего брюнета. Помню, тебе и такие нравились…  
  
      — Боже, да он хуже Джека, — хмыкнул Оуэн, стараясь как можно незаметней достать пистолет. Ох и не нравился ему этот типчик, а Джон продолжал:  
      — А название у команды есть? Ты же знаешь, я так люблю названия! Скажи мне!  
  
      — Торчвуд, — Джек наконец-то начал реагировать на болтовню этого развязного типа.   
      — Оу, даже не Экскалибур? — притворно огорчился Харт. — Не Шторм? Нет?.. Торчвуд. Ничего себе… Не так и круто.  
  
      Гвен не выдержала и, достав пушку, наставила её на Харта. Кажется, не только Оуэна Джон успел вывести из себя. Джек успокаивающе махнул рукой, прося опустить оружие.  
  
      — Знакомься, Гвен Купер, Оуэн Харпер, — представил своих Джек, широко улыбаясь. — А это — Джон Харт, — и тут же перешёл к главному: — Так что ты здесь делаешь?   
  
      — Никакого веселья, — вздохнул Джон, — но к делу так к делу, — и запустил голограмму при помощи манипулятора. Пока остальные рассматривали изображение, он начал рассказывать: — Я работал с одной женщиной. Красивой, умной, сексуальной и прочее, и прочее, и тут нас подстрелили. Перед смертью она рассказывает о радиоактивных бомбах, над которыми работала.   
  
      — Не нравится мне это, — пробормотал Оуэн, нахмурившись, но остальные его словно и не услышали…   
  
      — Три контейнера с крайне опасным содержанием провалились в Разлом и оказались здесь, на Земле, — продолжил Джон свой рассказ. — И теперь, предоставленная сама себе, радиация постепенно разрушит контейнеры и заразит планету. Всё. Всему хана, — и Джек махнул руками, показывая, как всё будет плохо. От его движения голограмма свернулась, и Джон закрыл браслет. — Их нужно нейтрализовать.  
  
      В комнате наступила тишина.  
  
      — И как это сделать? — через некоторое время спросил Джек.  
      — А вот тут и начинаются проблемы, — пожал плечами Харт, — я не знаю, где они. Надеюсь, вы сможете помочь…  
  
      — Тогда нам надо в Хаб, — предложила Гвен. — Тошико обязательно что-нибудь придумает.  
      — О, так у тебя в команде не двое? Что ж ты молчал-то? — снова шутливо подколол Джон Харкнесса. — И как, я угадал, да? Блондинка?.. Неужели нет? Это будет печально.  
  
      Джек не реагировал. Он просто развернулся и направился к выходу из бара, не сомневаясь, что остальные последуют за ним. Впрочем, так и вышло. Гвен указала пистолетом Джону на дверь и двинулась следом, последним помещение покинул Оуэн, прикрыв за собой дверь.  


***

  
      К тому, что ребята вернулись в Хаб не только с очередным инопланетным трупом, но и каким-то типом, постоянно заигрывающим с Джеком, Янто с Тош отнеслись настороженно. Но, судя по тому, как Джек его одёргивал, опасаться было нечего, хоть незнакомец и был вооружён так, словно отправлялся на войну.  
  
      — Янто Джонс, Тошико Сато, — сразу же, как все собрались в главном зале, представил Джек друг другу гостя и оставшихся членов команды. — А это Джон Харт. Мы с ним вместе работали.  
      — О, не просто работали, мы были партнёрами! — со значением дополнил его Джон.  
  
      — В каком смысле? — тут же насторожился Янто. Его глаза нехорошо заблестели.  
      — Да во всех, — улыбнулся Джон. — И в том самом тоже.  
  
      — Эй, это было всего две недели, — тут же добавил Джек, заметив опасную реакцию Янто. Ой, кажется, кто-то влип… — И очень-очень давно! — Джек предупреждающе глянул на зарвавшегося приятеля, да не тут-то было.  
      — Ну да, две недели, которые мы провели во временной петле… — поддакнул Харт, подмигнув, — а потом ещё прожили вместе пять лет, работая в Агентстве Времени. Словно муж и жена…  
  
      И тут Джек ударил. Голова Джона мотнулась из стороны в сторону, но он устоял.   
  
      — Достаточно! — зло бросил капитан и тут же спокойно обратился к Янто, удивлённому не меньше остальных поведением Джека: — Это было слишком давно, я уже почти всё забыл.  
      — «Почти» не считается, — снова влез Харт.  
      — Хочешь ещё? — нахмурился капитан, и Джон, замолчав, поднял руки ладонями вверх.  
      — А удар у тебя стал ещё тяжелее, — всё-таки прокомментировал Харт произошедшее.  
  
      Янто вопросительно приподнял брови.   
      — Я тебе потом всё расскажу, ладно? — примирительно произнёс Джек с такой интонацией, что Джон удивлённо посмотрел на него. — Если, конечно, захочешь слушать.  
      — Надо же, неужели всё так серьёзно? — хмыкнул Харт, заметив, как Джонс согласно еле заметно кивнул. — А на свадьбу пригласите?  
  
      — Гвен, уведи его отсюда и запри в допросной, — всё-таки не выдержал больше капитан. — Продолжим разговор там. Через некоторое время, когда ты успокоишься.  
      — А я спокоен, — удивился Джон. — Я совершенно спокоен. С чего бы мне нервничать-то?  
      — А стоило бы, — пробормотала Тошико себе под нос, но так, чтоб все услышали, и покосилась на Янто. На так вежливо сейчас улыбающегося Янто. Настолько приторно и вежливо, что это не сулило ничего хорошего.  
  
      — Хм… — нахмурился Джек, а Гвен поспешила вцепиться в Джона и поскорей вывести его от греха подальше. — Янто, ты не помнишь, где у нас хранится лучший на планете детектор лжи? С Джоном без подобных игрушек лучше вообще не разговаривать.  
      — Что вы хотите узнать от него, сэр? — ох, если Джонс так заговорил, то очень и очень зол…  
  
      — Хочу разузнать, не наплёл ли он нам с Гвен и Оуэном небылиц про радиоактивные контейнеры, попавшие сюда через Разлом. Только потому он здесь, больше никаких причин.  
      — Никаких? — недоверчиво переспросил Янто.  
      — Никаких, — как можно более уверенно произнёс Джек, смотря Джонсу в глаза. — Сможешь потом использовать детектор… только, чур, без экзотики.  
  
      — Смогу? — хитро улыбнулся Янто, оттаивая. Фух, кажется, пронесло.  
      — Сможешь, — кивнул Джек, предвкушающе улыбаясь: его милый валлиец всегда был очень изобретателен…  


***

  
      О, Джон был очень возмущён тем, что ему не поверили! Но помощь в поиске была необходима, потому пришлось приоткрыть часть правды — солгать невозможно, но вот утаить…   
  
      Искать контейнеры всё равно пришлось, ведь они повышали радиоактивный фон, а это не очень хорошо. Джон снова показал их голограмму, ведь часть команды её не видела.  
  
      — Такой же браслет, как у тебя, — удивлённо заметила Тошико, обращаясь к Джеку.  
      — Чуть-чуть поменьше, — словно это его задело, прокомментировал тот реплику Сато.  
  
      — Зато работает намного дольше, — кажется, теперь уже слова капитана задели Джона. — Когда два Агента Времени оказываются в одном помещении, речь всегда заходит о размере браслетов…  
      — Мальчики и их игрушки, — понимающе хмыкнула Гвен, переглянувшись с Янто. Кажется, у них бывали весьма интересные разговоры…  
  
      — Что ж, я могу сделать снимок радиационных волн города и сравнить его со снимком активности Разлома, — предложила Тош после рассказа Джона.  
  
      — О, а ты не только умна, но и красива, — сделал Харт комплимент азиатке, но та лишь кривовато улыбнулась.  
      — Это тебе не поможет, — прокомментировал её улыбку Джек.  
      — Неужели? — притворно удивился Джон. — Поспорим?  
  
      — Мальчики, у нас вообще-то есть дело, — прервала начавшуюся перепалку Гвен.   
      — Спасибо, что напомнила, — язвительно хмыкнул Харпер: и так терпел уже слишком долго. — А то эти два петуха никак не перестанут меряться перьями…  
  
      — Хорошо, я понял, — вздохнул Джек и бросил взгляд на Янто: кажется, пока что ситуация того только забавляла. — Тош, ждём твоих выкладок.  
  
      Тош кивнула и вышла из комнаты. Джек проводил её взглядом и снова посмотрел на Джона.  
      — Когда мы сделаем это, ты уберёшься отсюда. Сразу же, — голос капитана не предвещал ничего хорошего.  
      — Так значит, пока я смогу пожить у тебя дома? — наивный...  
      — В камере, — нехорошо улыбнулся Джек. — Ты будешь ждать нас в камере, рядом с долгоносиками, а потом исчезнешь так быстро, как только сможешь.  
  
      Джон Харт был не просто ошарашен, он был возмущён, но перед тем, как бывший агент смог хоть что-нибудь сказать, Гвен схватила его под локоть и увела. С неё уже было довольно его выходок, и запирающаяся дверь камеры с Джоном внутри сейчас прозвучала для Купер как самая лучшая мелодия.  
      


	7. Воспоминание «Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang» (часть 2)

***

  
      Найти контейнеры оказалось не так и трудно. Можно сказать, лёгкая увеселительная прогулка вместо обычно тяжёлой и непредсказуемой работы. Даже нашлось время посплетничать, например, о прошлом капитана, чем трое, ищущих маленькие контейнеры внутри контейнеров больших, и занимались, или же запланировать свидание и пофлиртовать, чему с особым удовольствием предавались Джек с Янто, которым досталось здание с тысячей расположенных в нём небольших фирм и похожих друг на друга, словно клонированных офисов. Третий же искали все вместе, потому справились быстро — и уже к утру были на базе.  
  
      Тош тут же ушла анализировать найденное, Оуэн отправился в прозекторскую — надо было всё-таки поскорее закончить со вскрытием иглобрюхого, Гвен попытались отправить домой, но она категорически отказалась — хоть её жених и нашёл работу и можно было бы это отпраздновать, но сейчас Джон Харт, сидящий в камере, казался важнее. Изворотливый тип, если за ним не приглядывать, сможет доставить кучу проблем. Только после его отбытия можно будет вздохнуть спокойнее. Джек закрылся в своём кабинете, а Янто пошёл варить кофе, как всегда делал после бессонной ночи.   
  
      Часа на два в Хабе воцарилась спокойная рабочая атмосфера, и только Джон Харт изнывал от тоски: его вчера — изверги — даже не покормили, да и информационный голод был не меньше.  
  
      Всё пришло в движение, как только Тошико закончила анализ, не выявив при этом расхождений с рассказом Джона под детектором лжи.   
  
      — Действительно, какая-то информационная технология, и ничего больше, но узнать зашифрованное без главного элемента невозможно, — пожала плечами Сато, посмотрев на принесённые ей в зал для собраний контейнеры. — Что будем делать дальше?   
  
      — Отдадим их, и пусть убирается, — заявил Джек. — Даже если они чем-то и опасны (извини, Тош, я тебе всецело доверяю, но всегда может быть какое-нибудь «но»), нас это уже касаться не будет. Это уже проблемы Джона.  
  
      — Джек, а стоит ли их отдавать? — отозвался на это Янто. Было заметно, что он бы с большей радостью оставил Харта ни с чем.   
      — Иначе он не отстанет, — стал серьёзным Джек. — Он напоминает мне о прошлом. Хочу поскорей избавиться от него и больше никогда с ним не пересекаться.  
      — Тогда чего же мы ждём? — тут же спросил Янто, вызвав у всех этим лёгкую улыбку. Ни у кого не возникло даже тени сомнения, почему Джонс так хотел поскорее избавиться от Джона.  
  
      — Может, предложения, как гарантированно избавиться от присутствия Харта? — хмыкнул Джек. — Если просто отдать, он может и не уйти.   
      — Разлом… — вдруг сказала Гвен и, когда все непонимающе посмотрели на неё, добавила: — Ребята, да вы что? Отдадим контейнеры рядом с активным разломом и проследим, чтоб он туда шагнул.   
  
      — О, а это идея! — широко улыбнулся капитан. — Тош?  
      — Есть! — тут же отозвалась догадливая азиатка, которая после объяснения Купер сразу же запустила программу, предсказывающую всплески активности Разлома. — И да, та трещина, где Джон появился, до сих пор активна.  
  
      — Отлично! Тогда разбираем контейнеры и идём за Джоном, — и все потянулись к выходу из зала. Тош, Оуэн и Янто взяли по одному контейнеру. Все поняли задумку капитана — не зря так долго уже работали вместе: если Джон и надумает напасть, то ему придётся постараться, чтоб заполучить всё необходимое.  


***

  
      Только на стоянке, возле места всплеска активности Разлома, Джону объяснили, почему его сюда привезли.   
  
      — Твои подопечные помешались на безопасности, — возмущённо хмыкнул Джон, выслушав Гвен. — У них паранойя!  
      — А ты настолько невинен, что тебе можно доверить любую тайну, — не осталась в долгу Купер.  
      — А ты проверь, детка! — многозначительно поднял брови Харт. — Пока ещё никто не жаловался.  
  
      — А они хоть живы, чтоб иметь такую возможность?  
      — Это надо спросить у них…  
  
      — Ну так что, ты согласен на наши условия? — сказал вдруг Джек. Ему уже надоело слушать препирательства Купер с Хартом.  
      — А что ещё мне остаётся? — развёл руки Джон, пожимая плечами. — Вы же мне даже оружие не отдали.  
  
      — Перебьёшься, — прищурился Янто.   
      — О, наш малыш скалит зубки, — улыбнулся Джон, а потом неожиданно шагнул вперёд и прорычал: — Ладно, давайте сюда контейнеры, а я, так и быть, исчезну. Надоело у вас, никакого гостеприимства.  
  
      — Джек, может, всё-таки не стоит их отдавать? А то он какой-то буйный… — тут же невозмутимо поинтересовался Янто, совершенно спокойно отвернувшись от Джона, что совсем вывело того из себя, но Харт как-то сумел взять эмоции под контроль.  
  
      — Помните, я говорил о женщине? Когда она умерла, контейнеры оказались здесь из-за всплеска активности Разлома. Они — мои. Я заслужил их! Там нужная мне информация, так что отдайте, иначе никуда я не уйду… как вы хотите.  
  
      — Янто, — позвала вдруг Гвен, и когда тот посмотрел на неё, ободряюще кивнула. Вздохнув, Джонс достал контейнер и отдал Джону.  
  
      Как только все три хранилища цилиндрической формы оказались у Харта, он махнул рукой и зашагал к трещине… но перед тем, как окончательно раствориться в золотом мареве, обернулся с многозначительной улыбкой:  
  
      — И да, кстати, спасибо за блоуфиш — он украл главную часть послания и прыгнул вслед за контейнерами. Пока ехали в Хаб, я забрал это. Той женщине никогда не везло с помощниками, — а развернувшись обратно, добавил: — Джек, я нашёл Грея.  
  
      И только после этого сделал последний шаг и исчез…   


***

  
      Возвращались в тишине. Торчвудцы видели, насколько капитана последние слова Джона выбили из колеи, и давали время прийти в себя. Они знали, что Джек им потом сам всё расскажет, когда будет в силах говорить об этом. Пусть путь к взаимопониманию был долгим и трудным, но у них получилось.  
  
      Через полчаса в Хабе после всего остались только Джек и Янто: женщин отпустили отсыпаться, а Оуэн и так недавно дежурил, потому устал больше всех. Капитан отправился в свой кабинет, а Янто привычно пошёл варить кофе… Тот кофе, перед которым Джек никогда не мог устоять и разрешал войти, в каком бы расположении духа ни находился.  
  
      — О, ты, как всегда, меня спасаешь, Янто Джонс! — поприветствовал Джек осторожно протиснувшегося в дверь валлийца с двумя ароматно пахнущими кружками кофе. Янто подошёл, аккуратно поставил одну кружку на стол и, обхватив другую обеими руками, присел на столешницу.  
  
      — Ты как? — через некоторое время, когда Джек сделал пару глотков божественного напитка, спросил он. Голос был как-то по-домашнему особенно мягок и участлив. Джек никому не позволял говорить с собой так даже наедине… до появления его милого валлийца.  
  
      — Истощён, — пожал Джек плечами, — скорее морально, чем физически. Появление Джона напомнило мне тот отрезок жизни, который хотелось бы забыть навсегда. Вычеркнуть из памяти и из жизни. Я был тогда идиотом. Мошенником, который наживался на чужом горе. Я тогда ничего не понимал, Янто, и теперь меня это ужасает.  
  
      Только с Янто капитан позволял себе быть настолько откровенным.   
  
      — Но ведь сейчас ты другой, — тихо заметил Джонс. — Я вижу это. Мы все это видим.   
      — О да, сейчас я изменился, — горько усмехнулся Джек. — Только почему-то ради этого мне надо было стать бессмертным. Чтоб начать видеть…  
  
      — Это плохо? — осторожно спросил Янто. Он не хотел причинять ещё больше боли своими вопросами, но и промолчать не мог. Не мог оставить Джека наедине с его демонами.  
      — Не плохо и не хорошо. Это просто есть, — слишком уж спокойно ответил Харкнесс. — Если бы я мог отказаться от бессмертия, я бы с радостью так и поступил, если же нельзя... Знаешь, вечно жить больно. Терять — больно... Янто, давай не будем об этом, хорошо?  
  
      — Да-да, конечно, — поспешно ответил Джонс, смутившись, но всё-таки не утерпел: — Только ещё один вопрос, можно?   
  
      Джек кивнул и отхлебнул ещё кофе.  
  
      — Последняя фраза Джона, о чём она? Кто такой Грей?  
      — Я не знаю… — немного подумав и нахмурившись, ответил Джек. — Я действительно не знаю. Или не помню.  
  
      — Ты был ошарашен. Что ты тогда почувствовал? — задал Янто наводящий вопрос. Признание Джека его встревожило, и он решил поискать упоминания об этом Грее в архивах Торчвуда. Кто знает, может, ему повезёт и он узнает о Грее? Джонс чувствовал, что это — важно.  
      — Растерянность? Одиночество? Боль? Вину? Ностальгию?.. Я действительно не знаю, Янто, — и Джек вымученно улыбнулся.  
      — Ладно, не мучай себя, — тут же пошёл Джонс на попятную. — Не надо больше, не пытайся вспомнить. Я всё понимаю.  
  
      В комнате воцарилась уютная тишина, нарушаемая только глотками да время от времени стуком дна кружки о столешницу.  
  
      Янто видел, что Джек постепенно расслабляется, плохое настроение отступает, и решил помочь своему капитану в его нелёгкой борьбе.  
  
      — Кстати, — невозмутимо сказал Джонс, отставляя опустевшую кружку в сторону, — дело закончилось.   
      — И? — Джек внимательно посмотрел на Янто, ожидая продолжения.  
  
      — Твоё предложение о детекторе лжи ещё в силе? — обещающая улыбка появилась на немного пухлых, красиво очерченных губах валлийца.  
      — Определённо, — расплылся Джек в предвкушающей улыбке, а в глазах появился так знакомый Джонсу огонёк. — А ты уже придумал, как его использовать? — спросил Джек, ставя кружку на стол и поднимаясь на ноги.  
  
      — Не 1000 и 1 способ, конечно, — хмыкнул на это Янто, тоже поднимаясь, — но парочка мыслей имеется.   
      — Тогда я не могу и дальше заставлять тебя ждать, — и Джек покинул кабинет, точно зная, что Янто последует за ним. И тот, конечно же, так и поступил…  
      


	8. Воспоминание «Sleeper» (часть 1)

       
      Сигнал о странном убийстве сначала как-то совсем не воодушевил. Все подумали — не наше дело, но на месте стало ясно, что это не так. Слишком много странного, начиная от орудия убийства, кончая одной совершенно не пострадавшей жертвой — женщиной. 

      О да, Гвен с Оуэном пришлось провести ночь в госпитале, не отходя от пострадавших, и только поэтому последние слова одного из грабителей были услышаны: «Женщина… В квартире. Уберите её от меня!» — сказал он и скончался. Ничто не помогло.

      Конечно же, единственную женщину с места происшествия решили допросить. Особенно учитывая то, что при подобных обстоятельствах остаться целой и невредимой было бы не сложно, а просто суперсложно.

      Когда она и на допросе стала всё отрицать, применили детектор лжи: в последнее время он стал довольно востребован, потому поселился у Джека в кабинете. Он тоже не дал результатов, да и перебои с электричеством начались. Тогда приборы Тошико выявили вокруг Бэт электромагнитное поле неизвестного происхождения, потому Оуэн, который с самого начала твердил, что это она виновата во всём, решил взять у Бэт анализы — а вдруг та инопланетянка? 

      О да, это было интересно. Она, оказывается, никогда не болела. Об неё ломались любые шприцы — даже обычная процедура забора крови превращалась в увлекательнейший квест, а об остальном и говорить не приходится. Правда, УЗИ, томография и рентген никаких отклонений не выявили, что при других её особенностях было удивительно.

      Пока Оуэн развлекался с самой подопытной, Янто искал что-нибудь похожее в архивах Торчвуда — за всё время его работы на Торчвуд-3 Джонс сумел навести там идеальный порядок да ещё и присоединить базы данных других отделений их института и даже незаметно подключился к UNIT (не без помощи Тош, конечно). Непростая работёнка…

***

  
      Бэт была не просто пришельцем. Она оказалась спящим агентом, о чём торчвудцы узнали после проверки. Болезненной проверки, но, увы, необходимой. Активированный имплантат прояснил ситуацию.

      По словам Джека, Бэт являлась спящим агентом «Ячейки 114», члены которой проникают на планеты, изменяют тела и собирают секретную информацию. Своих агентов они снабжают фальшивыми воспоминаниями, чтоб их не рассекретили. Когда информации становится достаточно, начинается вторая фаза — вторжение.

      Тош тоже поделилась тем, что получилось узнать из обследований Бэт: имплантат независимо от носителя собирал информацию. Обычный рентген его обнаружить не мог, создавался ложный образ. Также в имплантате находился генератор силового поля, создающий над кожей непроницаемый слой толщиной в нанометр. Вот почему иглы ломались. Информация, извлечённая из подкорки мозга Бэт, была разнообразной и пугающей — пока Сато рассказывала, на экране мелькали знания, что успел собрать агент. 

      — Они знают о нашей базе больше меня! Никто не может знать о ней больше меня! — Янто был возмущён и в какой-то степени напуган тем, что отображалось на экране. Кажется, только что «Ячейка 114» обрела личного врага в лице сотрудника Торчвуда-3 Янто Джонса…

      Неудивительно, что валлиец принялся с удвоенным рвением искать информацию об этой организации.

      Выделив из рассказа капитана главное, Янто всё-таки умудрился найти в архивах подобный случай — был очень давно, знания сохранились обрывочно, и вроде бы тогда в происходящее вмешался Доктор. Из оставшейся же информации выходило следующее: в прошлом пойманный спящий агент, после того как уверился в своей природе, согласился сотрудничать, ведь у него были жена и дети.   
      При помощи специальной аппаратуры знания о технологиях «Ячейки 114», в том числе и о возможностях имплантата, и все остальные воспоминания перевели в сознательную область мозга агента, и он каким-то образом убил всех своих коллег, уже оказавшихся к этому времени на Земле и начавших процесс активации. Он убил и себя, потому представления об организации так и остались на прежнем уровне, равняясь почти нулю. Правда, существовала вероятность, что после процедуры очнётся не человеческая личность, а личность члена «Ячейки 114», но риск был оправдан. Тем более что другого решения не существовало. В тот раз все справились.   
      Что это была за специальная аппаратура, сведений не сохранилось, кажется, это что-то смастерил Доктор, но среди просмотренных бумаг Джонс нашёл отсылку на договоры о неразглашении, парочку запросов из UNIT и бланки об успешно выполненной доставке какого-то сверхсекретного груза «АК-228-ДК» на одну из самых засекреченных баз, знать о которой даже они были бы не должны, если бы не Тошико и взломанные архивы…

***

  
      Когда Янто пришёл к Джеку со стопкой распечаток по делу, тот осматривал инопланетное оружие особой разрушительной силы — мощное, но с мизерной зоной поражения. Кажется, капитан был уверен, что без жертв в этот раз обойтись не удастся. Это было плохим знаком.

      Перед тем как заговорить, Джонс откашлялся, привлекая к себе внимание, а то Харкнесс так глубоко ушёл в себя, что, возможно, не заметил его появления.

      — Кажется, я что-то нашёл, — спокойно произнёс валлиец, когда Джек поднял на него взгляд, и аккуратно положил папку на стол прямо перед капитаном. — Похожий случай произошёл довольно давно, и Доктор присутствовал при нём. Возможно, у нас будет шанс обойтись без особых жертв… 

      И капитан, ничего не говоря, тут же углубился в изучение написанного. Когда Джек закончил знакомиться с материалами, он уже не выглядел так серьёзно и решительно, словно скоро начнётся кровопролитная война.

      — Янто, нам необходимо раздобыть этот груз «АК-228-ДК»! — озвучил Джек главный вывод из прочитанного. — Сдаётся мне, это и есть та штука, которую смастерил Доктор и при помощи которой можно попытаться обезвредить спящего агента.

      — Обезвредить, сэр? — вежливо, но слегка недоумённо переспросил валлиец, терпеливо ожидавший всё это время, когда капитан закончит читать найденный им материал. Его было немного, потому он и остался в кабинете Джека.

      — О, Янто, не придирайся к словам! — нетерпеливо фыркнул капитан, но в его голосе слышалась улыбка. — Лучше позови сюда Тош, Оуэна и Гвен, надо как можно быстрее раздобыть это специальное оборудование, упоминающееся в документах…

      — А если это не оно? — осторожно спросил Янто.  
      — Потому Тош и едет, чтоб на месте проверить и сказать нам как можно быстрее, подходит ли груз «АК-228-ДК» под наши задачи. Жаль, сам поехать не могу — надо, чтоб кто-то следил за Бэт…

      — А я? — слегка осуждающе спросил Джонс. Джек сразу понял, что тот хотел сказать, но рисковать своим валлийцем он был совершенно не намерен.  
      — Нет, Янто, ты не подходишь. Если личность Бэт исчезнет, с ней рядом станет слишком опасно.

      — Не чересчур ли ты меня опекаешь? — нахмурился Янто. Он всегда негодовал, когда Джек начинал его выделять среди остальных подчинённых.  
      — Нет, — резко ответил капитан, а потом встал из-за стола, подошёл к своему милому валлийцу и положил руку ему на плечо. — Не чересчур. Ты же знаешь, я любого из команды стараюсь оградить от опасности, если это возможно. Сейчас — слишком опасно, потому присматривать за Бэт буду я — меня хотя бы невозможно убить… насовсем, — добавил Джек под скептическим взглядом Янто.

      Джонс выдохнул.

      — Ладно. Только на этот раз, — но Янто прекрасно понимал, что так будет всегда. Джек, действительно, берёг их настолько сильно, насколько это было возможно…  
      — Договорились, — облегчённо выдохнул Джек и не удержался, поцеловал Янто. — Ну так что, зовём ребят?

      — А Бэт? — вернулся Джонс к прерванному выяснением отношений разговору. — Когда мы ей всё расскажем?  
      — Вот как добудем груз «АК-228-ДК», так и расскажем. И постараемся убедить её сотрудничать. Ничего другого нам попросту не остаётся…

***

  
      Груз «АК-228-ДК» действительно оказался тем, что им было нужно, и представлял собой железный напульсник, одеваемый на руку с имплантатом. Как его доставали с базы — отдельная история, пришлось наврать с три короба, взломать парочку паролей и запудрить мозги одному слишком усердному охраннику, но в результате всё у них получилось: напульсник забран, но в базе данных склада до сих пор числится среди охраняемых особо ценных объектов.

      На всё про всё ушло часов двадцать. День, который для Бэт тянулся слишком уж долго. Ожидание само по себе утомительно, а если к нему примешиваются ещё и нервы… Потому, когда к ней спустились, женщина уже была на взводе.

      — Объясните наконец, что происходит! — это были первые слова, что сказала Бэт подошедшим к камере.

      Вместо ответа ей показали видео. Страшное видео с её участием. И теперь женщина не знала, что было бы лучше — знать правду или и дальше оставаться в неведении.

      — Значит, я убила их? — Бэт была в тихом ужасе после просмотра видео, на котором в её руке проявлялся трансплантат.  
      — Да, — безжалостно ответил Джек. Гвен взволнованно ходила из стороны в сторону возле экрана, а Янто стоял, аккуратно держа в руках папку с самыми необходимыми сведениями, которые могли бы убедить Бэт сотрудничать. По крайней мере, все надеялись, что так и будет. Конечно, после того, как пройдёт первоначальный шок.

      — Я пришелец-убийца… — Бэт с недоверием ощупывала свою правую руку.  
      — Да, — снова Джек с его лаконичностью и неприглядной правдой. Джонс подумал, что если он и дальше так будет действовать, ни о каком сотрудничестве не сможет идти и речи…

      — Вся моя жизнь, мои воспоминания просто не могут быть ложью!.. Я знаю, что люблю Майка, а он меня.  
      — Конечно, вы любите друг друга, — не смогла утерпеть Гвен. — Чувства — они настоящие. Вы оба — настоящие. Ты же чувствуешь себя человеком? — Гвен подошла к стеклу камеры и сочувствующе посмотрела Бэт прямо в глаза. О, а вот такой подход мог сработать! Только вряд ли Купер осознавала это, она просто действовала так, как подсказывало ей её сердце.

      — Да, — прошептала та, еле сдерживая слёзы.  
      — Тогда ты и есть человек. Что делает нас людьми, разум или тело?

      Гвен посмотрела на Джека: ожидая его поддержки или пытаясь примерить свою фразу на него, бессмертного капитана?

      — Но если однажды я забуду себя, что тогда? Я хотела бы завести ребёнка, я… — голос Бэт сорвался. Ей было тяжело облечь чувства в слова, ей не хотелось верить в происходящее, но всё было правдой, кошмарной реальностью. — Помогите, хоть как-нибудь, сделайте меня человеком!

      — К сожалению, это невозможно, — вдруг спокойно и размеренно заговорил Янто. — Но возможно сделать так, чтоб программа не смогла активироваться. Если все скрытые коды вывести из подсознания в сознательную область мозга, то останется кто-то один: к вам вернутся реальные воспоминания и только вы сами сможете решить, кем остаться — Бэт или агентом, который может уничтожить Землю. Вместе с такими же, как он. Всё будет зависеть от силы воли и вашего желания. Иначе когда-нибудь Бэт будет просто уничтожена, без возможности побороться за свою личность, за жизнь. Однажды подобное уже чуть не произошло, но благодаря такому же спящему агенту, как вы, вторжение было предотвращено... 

      — А если у меня не получится? Не выйдет остаться собой? — вдруг заговорила Бэт, глаза её наполнились слезами. — Я не хочу становиться монстром! Я не хочу потерять всё!..  
      — Если любишь, если есть сильные привязанности, то всё получится. Верь в это, — тут же откликнулась Гвен. — Зато не надо будет жить в постоянном страхе, что ты можешь взять и неосознанно поубивать всех вокруг. Ты поможешь многим. Земля будет в безопасности. Майк будет в безопасности.

      — Вы думаете, что я могу и Майка?!. — задохнулась Бэт.  
      — Агент не выбирает, кого убивать, а кого нет, — горько и как-то жестко усмехнулся Харкнесс. — Ему всё равно. Все, кто мешают выполнению задачи, будут уничтожены.

      Повисла напряжённая тишина.

      — Могу я подумать… — вдруг тихо сказала Бэт. — Мне нужно время, чтоб всё осознать. Всё это… как-то слишком.  
      — Да-да, конечно, — откликнулась Гвен, ободряюще улыбаясь.  
      — Только не очень долго. Мы не знаем, когда информации будет собрано достаточно для вторжения, — тут же добавил Джек и, посмотрев на своих подчинённых, пошёл к лестнице. 

      — Я спущусь к тебе часа через три, — тепло улыбнулась Гвен. — Ты можешь думать и дольше, но не более десяти часов. К сожалению, времени действительно не очень много… — и пошла следом за командиром. Янто, кивнув на прощание Бэт, вышел за Купер.

      Бэт осталась одна. Ей предстояло сделать выбор, который повлияет не только на её жизнь, но и жизни всех на этой планете…

 


	9. Воспоминание «Sleeper» (часть 2)

***

  
      Когда Гвен пришла в следующий раз, Бэт сидела на лежанке, спрятав лицо в ладонях, но как только услышала шаги, то поднялась и первым делом уверенно произнесла:  
  
      — Я согласна. Передайте это капитану Харкнессу. Не хочу жить в постоянном страхе и неопределённости... Я просто не смогу так жить.  
  
      Гвен ободряюще и в то же временя облегченно улыбнулась.  
  
      — Отлично. Я уверена, ты не пожалеешь о своём решении…  
      — Уже жалею, — хмыкнула Бэт, и они понимающе переглянулись.   
  
      Купер уже хотела уходить, но Бэт её остановила:  
  
      — Могу я увидеть мужа… перед всем этим? Кто знает, может, это будет нашей последней встречей.  
      — Я спрошу у Джека, — пообещала Гвен и, увидев, что ответ расстроил, тут же добавила: — Но я уверена, что он согласится.   
  
      — Спасибо, — от всей души поблагодарила Бэт, чем заставила Гвен почувствовать себя неуютно. Торчвуд обрекал эту женщину на незавидную судьбу, на борьбу за своё сознание, и всё, что Купер могла, — это только поддержать её.  
  
      Конечно, Джек согласился на встречу. Не из-за альтруистских соображений — это могло помочь Бэт бороться, а сейчас всё, что делало её сильнее, стоило использовать.  


***

  
      — Привет, как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросила тихо Бэт, присев рядом с кроватью мужа. Стул был не очень удобным, но сейчас это её совершенно не волновало.  
  
      — Что происходит? Никто мне ничего не говорит… — Майк был немного напуган и взволнован. — Ты в порядке?  
  
      — Да, со мной всё хорошо, — Бэт не могла вывалить на него всю правду. Просто не могла. Это было бы бесчеловечно… — Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя, правда? — Бэт не покидало ощущение, что она сейчас прощается с человеком, который был для неё смыслом жизни.  
  
      — Конечно, знаю. Я тоже тебя люблю, — немного недоумённо ответил Майк. Странные интонации и тон задаваемого вопроса заставили насторожиться… — Но ведь ты и так это знаешь.  
  
      — Да, знаю. Это я так, — улыбнулась Бэт, пытаясь сдержать слёзы. Неужели скоро она может исчезнуть? Стать другой? Нет! Ни за что! Она просто не имеет права проиграть!.. — Мне нужно будет уйти.  
  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду? — растерялся Майк. Он совершенно перестал понимать смысл этого странного разговора. — Уйти куда?..  
  
      — Не могу сказать, ради твоего же блага. — О, это было больно. Вот так вот прощаться. Бэт чувствовала, что даже если останется собой, а в это она поверила только сейчас, — после слов любимого, что тот тоже любит её, после того, как увидела, что он за неё переживает — она всё равно не сможет быть рядом.  
  
      — Бэт, о чём ты говоришь? — Майк даже начал приподниматься на кровати, хотя это было ему противопоказано. Бэт заставила его опуститься…  
      — Нет. Прости. Я просто… я просто должна кое-что сделать. Это займёт много времени. Мы можем больше никогда не увидеться…  
  
      — Что? — Майк был шокирован. — Нет! Неужели тебе больше не хочется быть рядом? Не уходи! Если ты сделала что-то плохое — мне всё равно! Не давай полиции тебя схватить!  
      — Нет, всё не так! Я не могу, Майк, я просто не могу остаться… Это просто не в моих силах… — Бэт встала со стула и начала пятиться к двери. — Прости меня…  
  
      — Нет, не надо! — воскликнул Майк, снова порываясь встать, но боль из-за слишком резкого движения не позволила это сделать… — Не уходи.  
      — Я не хочу, но я должна. Прости меня. Прости меня за всё, Майк. И помни — я всегда любила и буду тебя любить… — и Бэт поспешно вышла из палаты мужа. Что ж… её прошлая жизнь была окончена, даже если она этого не хотела, а за будущее ещё предстояло побороться.  


***

  
      После встречи с мужем Бэт словно успокоилась и стала увереннее. Сомнения, что до этого тревожили душу, ушли. Кажется, теперь она не сомневалась в необходимости шага, на который раньше было так трудно решиться.  
  
      К комнате, где предстояло проводить операцию (была оснащена всем необходимым для удержания агрессивного инопланетного существа), Бэт шла вполне уверенно, и это дарило надежду на благополучный исход.   
  
      Только перед дверью она немного замешкалась и медленно повернулась к своим конвоирам.  
  
      — Если я не справлюсь… — тихо, но решительно произнесла Бэт. — Вы обещаете убить то, во что я превращусь?  
  
      — Ты справишься, — убеждённо ответила на это Купер, но Бэт её не слушала, она неотрывно смотрела в глаза капитана Джека Харкнесса и расслабилась только после того, как тот утвердительно кивнул.  
  
      — Но мы постараемся сделать всё возможное, чтобы у тебя получилось,— добавил Джек, удивив этим первым проявлением человеколюбия к спящему агенту. Может, только теперь он увидел в ней и женщину, а не только запрограммированного информатора-убийцу?  
  
      — Хорошо. Спасибо, — тихо ответила на это Бэт и наконец-то шагнула в комнату.   
  
      Она была готова. Выиграть или проиграть: 50 на 50, но на чаше весов человека по имени Бэт были жизни многих, в том числе Майка, её любимого, и собственное сознание, тогда как с другой стороны находился чуждый эмоциям ум. Ум, намного превышающий возможности человеческого, но так ли это было важно?..  


***

  
      Торчвудцы готовились к долгому противостоянию, каким-нибудь визуальным эффектам, крикам, боли или ещё чему похуже, но всё произошло как-то уж слишком обыденно. Они просто надели браслет, активировали его, и через пять минут всё было кончено.   
  
      Сначала они даже не поверили, что всё произошло так обыденно. Так не бывает. Это — слишком легко, но потом Джек вспомнил, что браслет создан Доктором, и всё встало на свои места. Доктор не любил боли, мог сам повыпендриваться, но никогда не создавал аппараты со спецэффектами. Особенно такие, что могли убить — а потерю личности можно считать убийством.  
  
      Бэт через пять минут просто обвела всех осмысленным, полным боли и знания взглядом, и попросила попить — в горле пересохло после пережитого. Но никто к ней не приблизился, пока она не доказала, что она — именно она, а не агент «Ячейки 114», а с этим пришлось повозиться — память-то у обоих теперь была одинакова.  
  
      Конечно же, первым к Бэт зашёл Джек как тот, телу которого невозможно причинить непоправимый ущерб. Но Бэт была совершенно спокойной, даже, можно сказать, расслабленной, чего не бывало с ней с момента задержания. Она подробно отвечала на все вопросы, задаваемые командой, и не спешила убивать. Её знания в некоторых областях поражали. Оуэн так увлёкся беседой, что его пришлось принудительно увести из соседнего с комнатой Бэт помещения, из которого по микрофону можно было с ней общаться.  
  
      У них всё получилось. Но, к сожалению, это была победа только в одной битве, но не в войне. Оказывается, на планете живёт ещё не менее двухсот агентов в разных странах, и все они, хоть ещё и не активированы, но почти готовы сделать это. Вторжение могло начаться с минуты на минуту, и как его предотвратить… знала только Бэт. Теперь знала.  


***

  
      Все агенты «Ячейки 114» были связаны между собой. Это было одновременно как плюсом, так и минусом их организации, и именно этим была решительно настроена воспользоваться Бэт.  
  
      — Я сотру всю накопленную агентами информацию о планете, и мы тут же улетим, — спокойно заявила она на первый же вопрос Джека о том, как стоит им поступить в подобной ситуации. — У всех нас есть спасательные капсулы, что доставят к пришвартованному не так далеко космическому кораблю, скрытому пологом невидимости и ненаходимости. Вся эта информация… знания члена «Ячейки 114»… они просто не дают мне права думать только о себе. Они не остановятся, пока не достигнут своего, будут пытаться захватить Землю вновь и вновь. Потому я и лечу туда. Я не хочу, чтоб её, да и другие миры, уничтожали, порабощали, ставили на них эксперименты… Это слишком бесчеловечно, слишком жестоко. Мне ничего другого не остаётся, как попробовать изменить это. Если не убедить, то уничтожить или хотя бы сделать невозможным подобное поведение ячейки…  
  
      — Тебе обязательно улетать? — с сожалением спросила Гвен, хоть и понимала, что Бэт права. — А как же Майк?  
      — Он будет жив, и это — главное, — горько улыбнулась Бэт. — После того, что узнала, я просто не смогу жить на Земле, словно ничего не происходит. Жить и ничего не предпринимать…  
  
      — Ты разрешишь нам извлечь твои знания? — Джек был, как всегда, практичен. — Прости, что без боли этого сделать не получится, но… они могут помочь нам в будущем уберечь Землю.  
  
      — Если это не займёт много времени, — кивнула Бэт. — Боль не самое страшное, теперь я об этом знаю и вполне смогу перетерпеть…  
  
      После процедуры сканирования мозга Бэт почти сразу приступила к выполнению плана. С Майком она уже попрощалась, а больше никто и не держал её на Земле. Только перед отлётом Бэт попросила присмотреть за любимым, который был сейчас подавлен её уходом.   
  
      — Мы будем приглядывать за ним, обещаю, — только и сказала Гвен, когда Бэт подошла к спасательной капсуле и обернулась, чтоб в последний раз увидеть замечательную планету, ради которой она решилась на верную гибель. «Ячейка 114» просто так не сдастся, ей предстояло выполнить невыполнимое, но она была готова к этому. Теперь, после всего пережитого, просто так сломить её не удастся никому…   
  
      Дверь шлюпки закрылась, и яркий луч света умчался вдаль, пронзая пространство, выискивая единственную точку во вселенной, куда должен был доставить свой живой груз. Женщину, которая решила бросить вызов своим создателям, защитить то, что было на самом деле слишком дорого, чтоб его потерять. 

  
***

  
      — Неожиданный звездопад наблюдался сегодня ночью, — весело вещал телеведущий новостей, а за его спиной сменялись фото произошедшего. Любительские фото разных людей, что этой ночью решили не спать, а также профессиональные фотографии разных обсерваторий, которым посчастливилось заснять подобное астрономическое явление. — Никто не смог предсказать такое поведение звёзд, но разве подобные явления подчиняются людям? Нет, тем они и хороши…  
  
      Гвен взяла пульт от телевизора и нажала кнопку выключения. Ей было больно слушать выдумки, которыми люди объясняли происходящее. Жаль, что обычные граждане никогда не узнают то, что на самом деле произошло этой ночью, да если бы и узнали, они вряд ли поняли бы всю трагичность случившегося…  
  
      — Гвен, ты это чего? — тихо спросил Рис, приближаясь к невесте. — Ты же всегда любила как вечерние, так и утренние новости.  
      — Сегодня они показывают совершеннейшую чушь, — улыбнулась Купер жениху, стараясь выкинуть мысли о работе из головы. — Лучше давай сходим куда-нибудь, развеемся, потанцуем, раз у меня сегодня выходной. Ты когда последний раз танцевал?  
  
      — О, не начинай, — застонал Уильямс обречённо. — Это совершенно не моё. Не люблю трястись под музыку среди потных и слишком весёлых людишек…  
      — Даже ради меня? — невинно захлопала Гвен глазками.  
      — Только если ради тебя, — обречённо вздохнул Рис. Ради Гвен он был готов пойти и не на такое…  


***

  
      — Оуэн, а ты бы смог вот так вот пожертвовать собой, если это было бы необходимо? — вдруг спросила Тошико торчвудского врача. — Если бы не было иного выхода?  
  
      — Спроси об этом в действительно критической ситуации и узнаешь, — хмыкнул Харпер, не отрываясь от своего занятия: ему недавно посчастливилось выловить из Разлома совершенно невероятную вещь — ускоритель времени. Для регенерации клеток — самое то, главное, научиться пользоваться настройками этой чудо-машины, а то можно было любого состарить в одно касание… И теперь Оуэн пытался найти оптимальные настройки прибора, испытывая его на мышах, в изобилии попадающихся на нижних этажах Хаба.  
  
      — Как всегда не в духе, — прокомментировал Янто высказывание Харпера и протянул Тош стаканчик с кофе.  
      — Благодарю, — улыбнулась та и снова посмотрела на Оуэна, которому Джонс тоже вручил его порцию живительного напитка. — А всё-таки, да или нет?  
  
      — Не знаю, — пожал тот плечами. — Сказать же можно что угодно. Ну вот скажу я сейчас «да», и что? В критической ситуации это не заставит меня действовать иначе… Это всё просто слова… ни к чему не обязывающая болтовня…  
  
      — А вот я бы, наверное, смогла… — тихо, не слушая Харпера, вдруг произнесла Тош. — Было бы страшно, но… моя жизнь не настолько ценна, чтоб её беречь. Я не так полезна, чтоб вместо меня умирали другие…  
  
      — Любая жизнь ценна, и её нельзя измерить полезностью для общества, — вдруг послышался голос Джека, входящего в Хаб. Видимо, он услышал последнюю реплику Тош и не смог не вмешаться. — Каждый необходим просто как человек, с его мечтами и стремлениями. И, Тош, ты недооцениваешь себя… Янто, зайди ко мне через час, ты будешь мне нужен, — быстро сменив тему, попросил капитан, поднимаясь к себе.  
  
      — Есть, сэр, — с еле заметной улыбкой ответил Джонс. Уж он-то знал, что Джек переживает после любой потери, и то, что в подобные минуты он хочет видеть его, Янто, говорило о многом. И Джонс был готов на всё, только чтоб не потерять доверие своего капитана.  
  
      — О нет, я этого не переживу! — картинно закатил Оуэн глаза. — Флирт на рабочем месте должен караться по всей строгости закона!  
      — А просмотр порно с рабочего компьютера разве лучше? — не остался в долгу Янто. — Наладь лучше свою личную жизнь вместо того, чтоб завидовать другим.   
  
      — Да кто тут говорит о зависти! — возмутился Харпер, на что уже Янто закатил глаза, а Тош еле слышно прыснула в кулак: всё-таки злить Оуэна не хотелось, но не понять подоплёку происходящего было сложно.  
  
      Янто, так ничего больше и не сказав, спустился в архивы, Тош полностью погрузилась в виртуальный мир, а Оуэн продолжил свои эксперименты. В Торчвуде-3 воцарилась совершенно обычная для подобного места рабочая атмосфера.  
      


End file.
